


Beautiful Smiles

by iwritestuffs



Series: Jesshin Drabbles [3]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, SixTONES (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabbles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwritestuffs/pseuds/iwritestuffs
Relationships: Jesse Lewis/Morimoto Shintarou
Series: Jesshin Drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2024132
Kudos: 1





	Beautiful Smiles

He's inlove, with his bestfriend no less, and if anyone would ask why, he knows that there would be no enough papers in the whole world to make the list.

He could immediately think of several reasons, but what he likes the most is how he's so open once you pass the wall he put around himself. You could easily see everything that he's trying to hide behind his beautiful smiles.

And so it hurts him when he said he's fine when it's the opposite. They barely kept anything from each other, but even families don't know each other's secret.


End file.
